Bruce Wayne Jr. (Earth-3898)
Bruce Wayne, Jr. was born the son of Bruce Wayne and the wife he married around 1949. History As a young child, Bruce Wayne, Jr. was impressed by his father being Batman and his "Uncle Dick" Grayson being Robin, so much to the point where Alfred the butler found him in the Batcave wearing his uncle Robin's outfit and doing exercises in the hopes of someday becoming the Boy Wonder. His mother, however, wanted Bruce Jr. to not take on the identity of Robin until he was eighteen. Despite her wishes, Bruce Jr. became Robin and worked alongside Superman's daughter Kara who became Supergirl in their teens. His eventual partnership with Dick Grayson as Batman was what drove his mother away. In 1969, Bruce Jr. felt that he should be enlisted as a soldier fighting the Vietnam War and so intended to end his partnership with Dick and his career as Robin right there. However, while he and Dick were working on the case of the "Joker Junior", Bruce Jr. discovered that the original Joker was posing as "Joker Junior" and had traps built into the Gotham Diamond Exchange in the hopes of killing Batman. He raced quickly to the Diamond Exchange to prevent that from happening, but it was too late. Using the collapsible Batsuit that was stored in his utility belt, Bruce Jr. exchanged his Robin outfit and put it on Dick's dead body, defeating the Joker's claim of killing Batman. With Gotham City now needing a Batman in the absence of Dick Grayson, Bruce Jr. allowed his father to have influence to keep him out of the war. Bruce Jr. graduated from college and took over his father's business, continuing to work as Batman alongside Kara as Supergirl, whom he fell in love with. In 1979, Bruce Jr. and Kara married, but the marriage was short-lived as a man in a green and purple battlesuit attacked Clark Kent with intense Kryptonite radiation and blasted Supergirl away with an energy burst from his chest. Unable to save Clark or his wife Lois when they were trapped behind a force field suddenly erected around them, Bruce Jr. went after the man in the battlesuit, believing it to be Lex Luthor. On his way to finding him, though, Bruce Jr. found Kara as Supergirl lying dead with her chest ruptured, realizing that it wasn't Luthor who did this. He later joined Superman at Luthor's lair after Joel Kent, the son of Clark Kent who murdered his sister Kara, died from a formula that gave him back his powers and Joel's wife Mei-Lai showed Clark his grandson, who also was born with no powers. Bruce Jr. said that this child could help them both rebuild their families and start anew. Sometime in the 1980s, Bruce Jr. married Joel Kent's widow and adopted her son as his own, calling him Clark Wayne. He adopted an armored Batsuit with a covered face mask as his official costume. However, the pain of the loss of his first wife would drive him to a rage that required his fellow members of the Justice League to intervene on his behalf. In 1989, he went to the Fortress of Solitude with the piece of Kryptonite stolen from the President's secret governmental storage chamber, hoping to stop Superman after he saw the video broadcast of him killing Lex Luthor. However, after a brief fight upon encountering Superman, Bruce Jr. discovered that Lex Luthor, who was really the Ultra-Humanite using Luthor's body for his brain, had depowered Superman with Gold Kryptonite cuff links in his suit and was intending to transfer his mind into Superman's body with the intent of "gaining all his powers". Though Superman stopped Ultra-Humanite from doing so by accidentally electrocuting him from flinging a piece of metal into his body, the villain recorded the moment and broadcast it for the purpose of framing Superman, then had all the electronic equipment in his fortress fused beyond repair to destroy all evidence of Superman's innocence. Despite this, Superman chose to plead guilty to manslaughter before a governmental grand jury, feeling that it was his emotions from his family being killed by the Ultra-Humanite that caused him to do it. As the grand jury was unable to find a suitable sentence for Superman due to his advanced age, Bruce Jr. offered sentencing him to the Phantom Zone for ten years, which they accepted. He acted as the executioner as he activated the Phantom Zone projector, watching as Superman vanished, saying he will see him in ten years. Bruce Jr. trained Clark to be his crimefighting partner Robin, who eventually took on the identity of Knight-Wing in his late teens. Around 1999, Bruce Jr. left Gotham City in order to find where his father disappeared to and came across the Himalayan hideout of Ra's al-Ghul, Batman's adversary, where he was captured and told about his father's fate. The man believed to be the Demon's Head in the present was actually Bruce Wayne, who survived the Lazarus Pit when he and Ra's went into it together, resulting in Ra's death and Bruce becoming immortal. Bruce revealed to his son that he had been manipulating Ra's' secret underground empire over the years so that it now shipped food and medications to needy countries instead of drugs. He then turned all control of that empire over to Bruce Jr. for the simple purpose of becoming Batman again. Powers and Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)' *'Martial Arts' *'Acrobatics' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Protective, armored Batsuit' *'Utility Belt' Transportation *'Batmobile' *'Batplane' Weapons *'Various Batarangs and Explosives' Trivia *He is native to the alternate reality of Earth-3898. *He is an alternate version of Damian Wayne. *He is one of several to become Batman after being Robin. *He married Kara Kent and after she died he married Mai-Lei Kent. Category:Earth-3898 Characters